


Angles In Waiting

by ookamijudge



Series: Not The Same [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok sorry, but the time is gonna skip around a bit Italics will be when Ginny is about 8 and bold will be when she is anywhere from newborn to a year.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angles In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry, but the time is gonna skip around a bit Italics will be when Ginny is about 8 and bold will be when she is anywhere from newborn to a year.

We camped out on the living room floor  
In our old sleeping bags, by a make-believe fire.  
In a tent made of covers, we talked for hours  
My two brothers and me.  
Keeping the faith; racing with destiny.

_She smiled happily, she knew it was only a matter of time. She had learned early of death because of them, but she didn't mind. They were her brothers and it would be better to have them some then none. She gazed at them looking so like her and the rest of her family and so much like each other, but she knew them apart. Even when her mother couldn't tell she could. She loved them and they loved her, she would miss them, but it would be better for them. They suffered she knew they did, she could see it in their faces even when others couldn't, she would miss them deeply but it would stop the pain._

They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.

**She smiled at her brothers clapping her hands happily. She was just a little thing really didn't understand much. She didn't know of the fate awaiting her playmates. All she knew was that they were here and that they were all hers. They entertained her with toys and tricks, she just found it all very funny.**

They always knew they never grow old.  
Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul.  
In their darkest hour, I made a promise  
I will always keep:  
I'll give them life; I'll let them live through me.

_Sometimes their smile was just a sad shadow of what was truly them if you talked of the future. They knew nothing could be done, everyone did and tried not to rub it in, but it just slipped sometimes. She would keep them physically here as long as she could, but when they had to go she would keep them in her heart. She would never forget her older brothers._

They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me.

**A new toy this time she didn't know where they got them, didn't really care either she was just to young. She just cared that they were there for her. They caught her when she feel kissed her and made it better when she got a boo boo. Mommy always wanted to, but she wanted her brothers. They were why she first toddled across the living room, to get to them when they went to go play with their friends. She didn't want to get left behind.**

They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me.

_I smiled that sad smile that they always had when the future came up. It was the future now and they were called. She whipped her eyes to clear her tears, they wouldn't want her to cry. No they would want her to be happy that they were free. She knew that they would watch over her from heaven._

_She wiped her eyes once more and put on a happy smile they were free from the pain that they life had been._

_Her brothers Fred and George_


End file.
